


Say When

by Monbanart



Series: How to Train Your Dragonlord [3]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Immortal Leon, Immortal Merlin, M/M, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-25
Updated: 2017-06-25
Packaged: 2018-11-18 16:47:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11294700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Monbanart/pseuds/Monbanart
Summary: The coffee has been had - now, it's time for magic.





	Say When

**Author's Note:**

> Praise be to [Pelydryn](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelydryn) for the use of her hammer. She helped me bang some sense into this wild ride. Any and all errors remaining are entirely my fault, because I'm lazy and hopeless.
> 
> This tingly smut is for Jeff, obviously.

“Say when.” 

Merlin’s arms trembled and sweat was already dripping down the length of his nose, joining the sweat pooling in the hollow of Leon’s throat.  He had been so close to his climax when Leon reminded him that they were supposed to be celebrating with magic.  He’d groaned to a halt and willed himself back from the edge while Leon changed positions for optimal enjoyment of their sex magic. 

Leon wiggled, as much as he could, given he was pinned to the mattress beneath his fiance, wincing as the movement gave him an uncomfortable twinge in the backside where Merlin was sunk deep into him.  “Hang on,” he muttered, stuffing a pillow under his hips so he could relax angled for maximum pleasure. 

Merlin’s magic crackled beneath his skin, his bones vibrating with the force of holding back, and he groaned again as Leon’s muscles tightened, squeezing his cock in a vice of molten silk.  “For the love of god, Leon.  Say when!”  He was sure he was tearing the sheets where his hands gripped them to either side of Leon’s shoulders. 

“Okay, okay,” he panted as Merlin impatiently gave in to shallow thrusts.  “Start with touch.” 

Merlin grinned and let his eyes flash hot and wild with magic.  Touch magic was his favourite of all the things they explored together in bed.  He let his magic flow through his veins, coursing to the surface of his skin, that it might transfer to Leon in any place that flesh met flesh between them.  His thighs against Leon’s backside, his cock buried deep within, tingled deliciously, and they both groaned as the magic amplified the sensation. 

He leaned back, letting go of the sheets, and let his hands rise up over Leon’s broad shoulders and slide slowly down his arms to his hands.  Merlin enjoyed the way his lover trembled beneath him, gooseflesh rising in response to his touch.   

He smiled at the sight of his engagement ring, so startlingly new upon his finger. He reached for Leon’s ring, stroking it gently with a fingertip. They laced their fingers together, and Merlin pulled him upward, settling Leon firmly on his lap. His face now pressing kisses to the centre of Leon’s chest where it rose and fell with his panting, Merlin looped his arms around his waist to hold him in place and revelled in the hard muscles beneath his hands.  He stroked his back from nape to hips in long slow sweeps, igniting Leon’s skin with his magic. 

Deepening the effect, Merlin let the magic grow, the touches reaching beyond the surface.  Each pass of his hands, thrust of his hips, nudge of his cock against Leon’s flesh was felt as a sensuous ripple through the very cells of his body.  He closed his eyes, still gold and fierce beneath the lids, and surfed the waves they created together. 

Leon let his fingers crawl through the sweaty tangle of Merlin’s wild black hair, scratching gently at his scalp, drawing the magic from him with his own hands.  Merlin practically purred, rolling his hips in response to the tingle and looked up into Leon’s face.  “Love you,” he whispered.  “Ready for more?” 

Leon ran his tongue gently over Merlin’s bottom lip, nudging their noses alongside one another.  “Give me taste.” 

Merlin surged upward, sealing his mouth over Leon’s, and let his magic flow freely over their tongues.  Leon groaned in appreciation, adoration.  Merlin flooded his mouth with the sweetness of summer ripe berries, of fine wine, of the finest chocolate.  As their kiss deepened, tongues sliding against one another, the tastes changed, magnified.  Leon’s hands moved to cradle Merlin’s jaws, to hold him there, taking his fill.  The sounds he made were that of a starving man before a feast.  He rode Merlin hard, thighs flexing around his waist, as if he were fuelling the magic with his desire.  Merlin was sure he was. 

Leon’s lust crowded over Merlin’s tastebuds, sharp and spicy, biting into him and making his mouth water.  It was followed by the savoury taste of his love, soothing away the sting. Merlin was always amazed at how much Leon’s love tasted like home.  His heart clenched happily in his chest as he swallowed that feeling, keeping it tucked away and private. 

Taste magic was too closely tangled with scent magic to fully separate the two.  Merlin let the magic overwhelm their sinuses as well, filling their heads pleasantly with its deliciousness.  It was musky but sweet, pouring into their lungs.  Every breath taken, however ragged and desperate, smelled so keenly of _them._  

Leon closed his eyes and let his head fall back as his senses were swamped with magic.  Merlin seized the opportunity to latch his mouth to the base of his throat.  His skin tasted like fire, hot and wild, under his tongue.  “You want the rest?” he murmured, mouthing along the edge of his jaw where Leon’s sharp stubble faded effortlessly into the softer, longer hairs of his beard.  “Are you ready?”  He snapped his hips faster, pushing Leon further into his magic high. 

Leon brought his face forward, seemingly to look into Merlin’s eyes -- but Merlin knew better.  He could see how far gone Leon was, eyes glassed over and unfocused.  He was in another world, nearly on another plane of existence.  Merlin growled deep and dangerous as he gave over his control completely, letting his magic take what was left. 

He felt it surge from where he was lodged deep inside of Leon’s body, where his cock was relentlessly punishing Leon’s prostate with each thrust.  Magic swelled there, curling in a serpentine from the base of Merlin’s cock, deep into Leon and grabbing hold of the base of his spine.  Leon stiffened in his arms for a moment as the shock of the new sensation took hold.  The magic slithered, taking its time, intimately navigating the thick rope of his spinal cord, twisting around and between the vertebrae surrounding it.  Every thrust of Merlin’s hips helped it climb higher and higher until at long last it dissolved, bleeding under Leon’s skull, bathing his brain with pure raw energy. 

Merlin watched as he always did when his let this part of his magic flow, awestruck by Leon’s beauty, as his eyes opened wide, seeing the fabric of the universe.  Through this controlled release, he could show Leon the way magic was in everything around them all the time, waiting to be released by Merlin’s touch.  Leon gasped.  He always did.  As his eyes focused again on Merlin’s face, Merlin whispered sweetly, “Hi there.” 

“Merlin,” he breathed.  It was the first coherent sound to fall from Leon’s lips in what felt like an eternity.  It gave him an anchor, and he chanted it, like the sound of it was his only tether to what was real.  “Merlin, Merlin, Merlin.” 

“It’s still me, love,” Merlin reassured him before moving on.   

He knew that what Leon was seeing was not the wide blue eyes, unruly black curls, and pale skin over sharp cheekbones he was used to.  Leon, he knew, was looking straight into the face of Emrys, of magic itself, both beautiful and terrifying.  His skin was almost blue, crackling as white light danced beneath its surface.  His eyes were deep pools of black with fiery gold at the centers.  His mouth was no longer plush and pink, but wide and hollow, capable of calling down dragons, and summoning the elements with its fierce and booming voice. 

Leon began to tremble, his body exhausted, and Merlin knew he needed to give him release soon and let him come down again.  With his magic still holding Leon’s spine, cradling his brain, Merlin eased him back against the pillows again to free his hands.  Leon’s own hands scrabbled against him as he pulled away, needing to cling to every sensation, every thread of magic pulsing between them.  Merlin cooed soft endearments at him to soothe his overwrought nerves. 

Bracing himself with one hand on the pillows, he let his other trail down Leon’s chest, fingertips igniting sparks in their wake.  Merlin basked in the moment of holding his lover, his future husband, on the brink of madness, dangling him over the precipice.  Leon’s eyes were still focused on his face, near delirium, but not begging.  He never begged.  Merlin knew that Leon trusted him with this and gave himself completely into Merlin’s control.  He simply waited, wanting, knowing Merlin would eventually carry him over into paradise. 

He let his fingertips trail lower over Leon’s belly, soft in his relaxed state, but the taut muscles were there beneath the surface -- Merlin could feel them trembling with anticipation.  “Say when,” he teased as his fingers danced ever nearer to Leon’s cock, red and straining for attention against his stomach.  He smiled when Leon could do no more than helplessly gasp his name again. 

He took that as his cue, gently wrapping his long fingers around Leon’s shaft, swiping his thumb over the head, and jolted slightly at the spark of magic when they touched.  Gradually tightening his grip, Merlin gave Leon’s cock one firm pull from base to tip. 

Despite the grip Merlin’s magic had on him, Leon’s entire body arched off the bed with his head tossed back, and he was taken over into the void.  His come spilled over his belly and Merlin’s fingers, hot and thick, sending Merlin over as well. 

Merlin howled with his release, a primal sound reminiscent of dragon tongue. His magic pulsed, as if it were an aching muscle, throbbing as he came down from his high. It retreated back into him, slowly letting go of Leon as Leon's muscles slowly let go of Merlin's softening cock.  

Once completely withdrawn, he used a quick spell to clean Leon’s limp body and gently manipulated his limbs into position for a comfortable sleep. It would be hours before he regained consciousness, and Merlin intended to be there, wrapped around him in a comforting embrace, ready to tend to his needs as they arose. 

Another flash of golden eyes caused the curtains to shut out the garish midmorning sun. Merlin trailed his fingers lazily over Leon's chest, circling his nipple, and smiled at the sight of his new ring once again.  He mused that if they'd still been in Camelot that their combined titles would make for the type of introduction to court that had always made Arthur roll his eyes and smother a snort in his goblet of wine. 

_Good thing that was then and this is now,_ he thought.  As the centuries had passed, they'd gone by many different names, shedding portions of their titles as they had no longer been relevant.   _Mister and Mister Ambrose-Knight._ He smiled, thinking of how and when their wedding might happen. 

_ Just say when. I'll be there.  _

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
